Would you Rather
by TheMisunderstoodChild
Summary: The gang plays a fun, friendly game of Would you Rather and Truth or Dare. Warnings: ... On the inside.


_I usually don't do this... I wrote a rated M story! No explicit scenes, just strip would you rather and truth or dare ;D It was a looooooong night with some friends, and it went sort of like this... I don't own the characters, by the way._

* * *

Leaf was in her jean shorts and black Wal-Mart brand bra, sitting confidently on the floor. Gary sat next to her, fully clothed smirking at all the other players. May sat shyly trying to cover her pink lacey bra and lime green underwear while Drew was removing his flannel shirt. Dawn sat with her shirt on, but shorts off. Ash sat in his boxers, shamefully licking a banana while sitting in Paul's shirtless lap. Misty sat shirtless, camisole and bra in front of her.

"There, can I put the stupid banana away?" Ash cried.

"Yeah, and get off of me." Paul said, pushing the raven haired boy off of him.

Misty blushed and pulled her knees closer to her chest. "Whose idea was it to play 'Strip Would You Rather'?"

"Yeah!" May protested. "I feel awkward!"

Drew handed her his flannel. "Put your flat chest away."

May slipped on the blue shirt, but was forced to leave it unbuttoned.

"Okay," Ash said, turning to Gary. "Would you rather take off a piece of clothes or make out with May."

"Ooh, that's a tough one…" Gary said, raising an eyebrow at May. "Come to papa, babe."

Drew jumped across the floor and grabbed Gary's shirt collar. "No."

Dawn squealed. "Awh, look how defensive Drew is! So cute!"

Drew let go of Gary and blushed. "Uh, sorry dude."

"It's all good." Gary said, removing his shirt. Leaf looked away and blushed, but Gary pulled her closer to him.

"Like what you see?"

She slapped him. "Go away."

"My turn!" Gary said. "Dawn! Would you rather lick Paul's belly button or his cheek?"

"Uh, cheek, I guess." Dawn said, blushing like crazy. She did as told, and quickly apologized after.

"Let's play 'Truth or Dare'!" Dawn exclaimed. "I'll go first. Drew, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay! I dare you to lick the inside of May's cheek!"

His face turned red. "I said truth you psychopath!"

"I don't care. Do it."

"No!" Drew protested.

"Come on," Gary said from the other side of the floor. "It's not like you haven't before."

This time, May blushed. "No he hasn't!

"Fine, I'll do it dammit." He pulled May closer and pulled her into a kiss. She just stood there, awestruck. Drew shoved his tongue into May's left cheek. She violently pushed him away while blushing a dark crimson.

"Uh, please don't do that again." May asked.

"Why? Didn't you like it?" Drew asked with a wink.

"No!"

"Anyways," Leaf cut in. "Drew it's your turn."

"Okay, Leaf, truth or dare."

"Uh, both. You ask me a question and do a dare pertaining to the truth." She said.

"Okay? I never heard that before… Okay, truth. Who do you like?" Drew asked.

"Uh, come here." Leaf said, motioning for Drew to come closer. She whispered something in his ear and Drew smirked.

"Oh really? I just so happen to know he likes you back." He whispered something into her ear and she blushed.

"Now?" Drew nodded. "Okay…" Leaf sat back down, and crawled quickly to Gary and placed a firm kiss to his lips.

When she pulled back, Gary smirked. "Knew it."

"Shut up. My turn. Paul, truth or dare."

Paul looked up. "Dare, I guess."

"Cool! I dare you to… Lick all the way up Dawn's leg." Leaf said.

A ghost of a blush traced Paul's cheeks. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Dammit." He hesitantly lowered his tongue to Dawn's neatly shaved leg and took it up fast. "There. My turn. May, truth or dare?"

"Me?" The brunette asked.

"No, the other May." Drew said.

"Oh… Truth."

Paul thought for a moment. "Have you ever made out with someone? If so, who?"

"Uh…" She shot a look at Drew, and he nodded his head. "Yes, it was Drew."

"Whoa, when?!" Dawn asked.

"At the Fourth of July party last week. She tripped and I just happened to be there to catch her. It's all common sense from there." Drew said casually.

"Oh…" Misty said.

"Oh! Misty, I forgot you were here!" May said. "I'll truth or dare you."

"Oh, thanks. Uh, dare." The red head said.

"Um, I dare you to play the fire truck game with Ash."

Ash and Misty both blushed, but the game went on. Misty laid on the couch nearby (with a blanket to cover her…Breasts.) and everyone gathered around to watch. Ash placed his hand on Misty's ankle and slowly made his way up. After two seconds, Gary leaned in and whispered something into Ash's ear.

"Got it." The raven haired boy said. When his hand got to her thighs, Misty whispered "Red light."

"Silly girl." Ash said in his best seductive voice. "Fire trucks don't stop at red lights."

She grabbed his hand. "This one will if it doesn't want to get broken."

"Okay… That's enough truth or dare for me." Ash said.

"Yeah me too." Leaf and Gary said at the same time.

"Yeah... Maple, I need my shirt back." Drew said.

"No! It smells good. Like cupcakes." May said, sniffing the flannel then finding her skirt.

"I'm done." Paul said, grabbing his shirt and giving Dawn her shorts.

"So what now?" Misty asked once everyone was settled on the living room floor.

Ash sat up. "Wanna play strip poker?"

* * *

_Yeah, awkward. I'm out. See ya!_


End file.
